Darren and I
by darrenismykryptonite
Summary: I look into those deep eyes again and feel completely safe. All my problems seemed to disappear. My eating disorder, anxiety, depression, and OCD were forgotten. All I could hear was my rapid heartbeat, and his shaky breaths. He dips his head and presses those soft pink lips onto my own.


I crawl underneath my duvet and escape from the harsh rain beating down on my window. The pillows release the tension in my neck from the long day working at the dance studio I own with my best friend Heather. I love my job but its days like these where I am teaching rambunctious little 8 year olds that I become a tired yet satisfied woman. I smile to myself, stretching my toes like a cat. I daze off momentarily and my eyes flutter shut, my eyelids fighting sleep….

I am suddenly jolted awake by the sound of a knock at the door. I attempt to get up but I hear the door creak open. I hear the soft shuffles of his feet on the carpet of our bedroom and I pretend I am fast asleep.

Darren kicks off his shoes and sets his things down. I clench my eyes shut, waiting for him. He shuffles over to his side of the bed and lies down next to me. He crawls under the covers with me and I feel his strong, tanned arms slither around my waist. We just lay there. Two bodies molded into one form. Perfectly content with no words but I can feel the emotions between us, the never-ending love I am proud to have with my husband Darren Everett Criss.

He slides eve closer and whispers in my ear, "You are a terrible actress, baby". I hear the smirk in his statement and a huge grin spreads across my face. I tilt my head and am immediately am met by his eyes. Goddamn. Those eyes. These are the eyes that captured my heart when I first met him. At that wedding, seemingly ages ago…

_"Hey I'm Darren" a voice next to me says. I turn and immediately am taken aback by a pair of deep golden eyes. I stammer out awkwardly, "Um-my-my name's Micayla…" I stick out my hand and he smiles and shakes my hand. Damn… his hands are so soft, yet rough at the same time. They match him, almost. He has this curly fluffy hair and deep yet light eyes. My eyes wander downward and his suit and bowtie is the picture of pure man. How could someone be manly and puppy-like at the same time?_

_"I saw you up there, during the ceremony. You are the maid of honor?" his voice cuts through my thoughts. My eyes fly up to his face and I can tell he knew I was totally checking him out judging by the wide grin on his clean-shaven face. "Um, Yes, Yes I am. I have known Heather since forever, really. We were neighbors all through school together. She is my best friend" I smile widely. I continue further, "I always knew Heather would find someone special since she is so special. Naya was made for her. They complement each other perfectly" I look over at the newlyweds and they both look captivating in their gowns. I smile and can't help but feel like crying._

_"Are you ok?" Darren asks with concern striking his voice. I look at him at with a confused look on my face. His eyebrows shrink together and he says quietly, "you are crying". "D'oh! I am sorry. I get so overcome by emotions sometimes" Darren grabs a tissue and I am about to take it from his hand but he whispers, "let me". All I can do is nod, quite honestly. He leans close to my face and starts to dab the tears away. We are so close that I can smell the cologne on his collar and the mint of his breath, both scents surprisingly comforting._

_When I feel the dabbing stop, I look into those deep eyes again and feel completely safe. All my problems seemed to disappear. My eating disorder, anxiety, depression, and OCD were forgotten. All I could hear was my rapid heartbeat, and my shaky breaths. He dips his head and presses those soft pink lips onto my own._

_All I see is fireworks. I know that sounds cheesy, but that is what I feel. An explosion of colors and sounds and feelings and I couldn't even breathe. My body consumed the kiss and wouldn't let go. But then, we came up for air. For a moment, we just stared at each other. All grins and chests rising._

_He holds out his hand, "Care for a dance, love?" I rise from my seat and smile, "Of course" taking his hand and in turn giving him my heart._

"What are you smiling about, sweetie?" his adorable eyebrows squishing together, a little smile on his stubble covered face. "Oh nothing…" I shyly look away, but he catches the blush quickly forming on my cheeks. "Were you thinking about Heather and Naya's wedding?" he whispered seductively. He peppers my jawline, just below my earlobe. "And how a week later I asked you out?" hot kisses slowly up to my temple. "And then 2 months later we made hot, sweet love under the stars?" My breath hitches, he kisses my sweet spot on my neck. "Oh fuck, Darren" I sigh, leaning back against him. He chuckles lowly and pulls me so I am facing him.

In that moment, it's like something in me snapped, I just couldn't handle his smoldering gaze anymore. I roughly grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. His tongue slowly makes its way to my entrance. He swipes his tongue on my bottom lip and I immediately grant him access. I put my fingers in his hair and run my hands through his fluffy and tousled curls. His stubble is gently tickling my cheeks and I just feel so... so... ALIVE.

I moan into his mouth and he slips his hands to my ass, pulling me closer. He massages my backside and slowly drags his nails across the sensitive skin. I cry out unexpectedly and he starts to kiss down my jaw, and he suckles on my collarbone. My breathing becomes hot and heavy.

He gently takes your hand and kisses your knuckles, dragging your hand down his chest. He presses it to his restricted and yearning cock, "you feel this? This is what you do to me. I get turned on just by looking at you, Fuck! I get turned on when even just your presence is near me" he pauses and looks up into my my brown eyes. He takes a shaky breath and says "I love you, baby". I whisper quietly in the darkened room,

"Make love to me, Mr. Criss"


End file.
